


The Last Option

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Demons, Magic, Rituals, Tattoos, demon!spidey, god what even is this story, idek if theres going to be any ships but maybe, itll either be stephen/peter or tony/peter or tony/stephen in that order of liklihood, late night science, no spoilers here, you know what? fuck infinity war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Spiderman is on the brink of death. So what does he do? Summon a demon, obviously. Now he's in debt to the demon and must do his best to erase the last traces of demonkind from unworthy hands, aka the internet. But the demon ritual has changed Peter and now in his final year of high school he has even more on his plate.This might end up shipping Stephen and Peter, we'll have to wait and see.Not Infinity War compliant because fuck that noise





	1. Sekhet

**Author's Note:**

> God who even knows if this will pan out to something but were in it together. Totally a trash draft, un-beta'ed

Everything hurt. There was not one bone in his body that wasn’t in agony. Karen had been completely disabled by the force of the impact. Spiderman had been flung off the top of some random apartment building in the Bronx. He landed square in the center of the intersection. Thank god it was 2 am and no cars were nearby. The impact was quiet for all the power behind it. Or maybe his hearing had temporarily left him. He was no longer in the best mind to be able to tell.

But his adversary was advancing. He could see the monster advancing over the lip of the building. He could also see a copy of a copy of the real image. No real way to tell which was the original one without hitting it with something.

Spiderman was out of options. He had read about it on some forums deep in the underside of the web. Karen was gone. He couldn’t call for help. He was going to die so what was there to lose, really?

Spiderman dipped his fingers into one of the pools of blood nearest his hand and began to draw. At first the lines were wiggling and uncertain but then as the diagram progressed it was as if a foreign entity began to take control. Peter couldn’t remember all the Latin but he was pretty sure as long as he got the gist of it and had the intent, with this entity’s guiding hand it wouldn't matter.

The pentagram began to take shape.

By the last letter Peter was nearing his limit. But that wouldn’t matter as the world began to dim and the walls of another dimension began to form around him and the pentagram. Shadows turned red and the inky netherscape coalesced and enclosed Peter. But he was not alone.

Removed from his plane of existence Peter for the second time came in contact with a demon. The first time it had been coincidence. Peter had not summoned the first demon. The demon had been in an alley making a deal with some random when Peter had ducked in to change. He was weary of the happening but had bigger fish to fry so he changed and left. He had spent a lot of time after that searching the web for demon lore and asking Karen about it. He kept it to himself for the most part but he had no doubt Tony Stark had been alerted when he asked Karen about magic and ran into government blocks.

But Peter had still seen and read everything he could. He had to know what he had seen that night. And it turned out the answer was a lesser demon, only able to materialize in this plane being unable to bring their summoners to their plane. They made small deals for immediate reward. But that would not do for Peter, who was on the brink of death. No, he would need a full fledged cacodaemon. He knew not what he would offer in return for his life and the ability to defeat his adversary. He just needed to survive. If it came to it he would offer an IOU. And as he was fully ripped from Earth, or Terran as most of the universes called it, he knew he would be lucky if an IOU was all the demon asked.

A voice slithered around the pocket dimension, rough and booming, “How does one so little know such arcana? Why does one so young call upon me?” Peter could almost hear the entity cock it’s head to the side even though there was no guarantee the demon would materialize at all.

Peter found he wasn’t nearly so tired here but still had to dig to find the energy to speak. “Please sir? I need help. I’m dying.”

“I know that child.”

Peter mumbled, “Of course you do.” A little louder, “I can’t die here. There are still things I need to do.”

“And what is it that you propose, little spider?”

Peter hadn’t really thought that far ahead. “Uh… Save my life and give me the power to defeat the weird bug thing that is trying to kill me and I...will do whatever you ask. I know that’s not much but _I can’t die here._ ”

The demon had a throaty laugh and it shook Spiderman’s core. “What do you think you could possibly do for me? I am obviously your very last resort.”

“Honestly, I hadn’t even been sure I’d get this far. I don’t know, what do you want? Like a lifetime of servitude or…?”

Silence reigned. The malevolent voice was quiet for some time. Peter got fidgety.

“I suppose there is one thing you can do for me. The humans are getting closer than I am comfortable with if a measly 17 year old spiderling can summon me. Make sure it’s harder to find us, young one, and I may grant you life.”

“That’s...doable. I’ll admit I don’t actually know much about you guys in general so I don’t even know where to start. Do you want me to, like, erase what I can and spread misinformation?” Peter was so adrift and unaware this was real, the surreality of the situation was not lost on him but he needed to survive and he’d do what he must. He went with it.

“Erase, tamper, misinform. I don’t want to be summoned by another human for a long time. I’ll leave the Arcana book with you and directions to your Earth’s Sorcerer Supreme. He should be able to help. You will bear my mark and do what you can to rid the Earth of information in the wrongful hands?”

“In exchange for my survival and ability to win this fight? Happily. Please, sir.”

The demon laughed once again, “We are in accord, little spiderling. I look forward to watching you grow.” A sharp wisp of smoke broke off the inky wall and burned Peter’s shoulder and spiraled down his arm. It ended at the pulse point in his elbow with a point. He’d have to look in a mirror later. But the burn shimmered and turned black. “Are you ready to go back?”

Peter nodded. This was a now or never situation. An accord had been reached. He best not overstay his welcome. As the walls began to dissipate and the shadows turned gray once again, he shouted, “Wait! What’s your name?”

The smile was palpable in the way the demon said, “Sekhet.”

“I’m Peter! I won’t let you down!”

“I should hope not,” was the last thing Peter heard before being grounded once more on Earth.

Peter was still incredibly out of it but his head soon cleared. The blood in the puddles near him turned to water as his blood supply was replenished. His wounds began to stitch themselves together. His vision sharpened. A short agony rolled down his arm as he remembered his new mark. He’d have to look at it later and figure out how to hide it from May. But right now? Spiderman needed to kick ass.

He sprung up from his spot in the street and shot a web at the building the monster was standing on. He felt his trajectory true and was pulled up to the roof. The monster was seemingly no worse for wear and had barely moved. Peter figured no time here had passed while he was in Sekhet’s pocket dimension.

Spiderman immediately launched into the attack. He ran towards the monster and knowing he was on his own with no special webs from Karen, began to weave a web around the monster. The monster began to fight back trying to cut through the webs with his swords but they held fast and Peter was adding webbing faster than the monster was cutting through them.

The monster made one last effort to throw Spiderman off the roof but before the sword he threw could make it too far, Peter had it webbed and safely out of reach on the rooftop. With one last yank of the webbing, the monster tumbled down off the roof and hit the sidewalk below. The monster didn’t go splat which a secret part of Peter hoped it would but began to melt and turn into an ashen gray sludge. It was kinda gross if you were to ask Peter. He tethered a web to the lip of the roof and landed gracefully on the sidewalk and poked the sludge with a rolled up newspaper he found on the ground. The paper began to burn and sizzle. Peter quickly wove it around to put it out.

Peter walked around the melting sludge. He went back to the center of the intersection and there wasn't even a crater left. The street was smooth as it had been before his unfortunate fall. There were no bloody puddles. The only thing that remained was the pentagram which like the rest of his blood had turned to water and was beginning to evaporate in the dry later summer night.

Peter crouched and ran a hand through the water. The pentagram was burned in the asphalt beneath the water. Peter hoped it wouldn’t be too noticeable in the daylight. With one last look around he threw a web out for the nearest light pole and began the journey home. He would have to tell Happy he broke the suit again but Peter thought it was just a minor electrical issue.

What he did not see, and what his spidey senses failed to alert him of, was the Sorcerer Supreme, hidden behind a shell of magic. He of course had seen the pentagram and had seen Spiderman draw it. He had seen how the boy had been thrown from a roof with enough power to crater the street and then get back up with nary a scratch. The monster was of a type he was tasked to handle but the Spiderman had beat him to it. As he dissolved the shield and prepared to leave, he had but one thought: Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. If you found any errors drop me a line. Comment and kudos, you know the drill by now. Come hang on tumblr @potentialproblem01 lots of kylux but not spoiler free. Browse at your own risk since I never tag anything lmao


	2. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter returns home and heads back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming! Usual un-beta'ed mess, y'all know how it be.

Peter Parker got home from the Bronx around 3 am. It was early Sunday and even if it wasn’t, Peter’s senior year of school hadn’t started yet. He slipped in through the window and began to strip out of his broken suit. He’d call Happy tomorrow. After pulling off his mask and depositing it on the bed he noticed a string of light coiling around his desk. His spidey senses hadn’t gone off so nothing malevolent was happening, but it was weird. The first reaction was that Peter was hallucinating but when he went to the desk instead of taking the rest of his suit off, the light webs seemed real enough and when Peter focused below the webs he found a book. It looked old and dusty and the light web originated from the stone in the center of the cover, centered below the word ‘ARCANA’. 

Peter was wary but not truly concerned. It was one of those days where if weird shit was going to happen, it might well happen. He tried to capture the light but it refused to be caught so Peer ignored it as he opened the book. Sitting between the cover and the title page was a note with an address, 177A Bleeker Street, and on the back a note in a flowing but angular script with what was obviously written in fountain pen ‘Hide me well, Sekhet.’ 

The demon had made good on the book and what he figured was the address to the Sorcerer Supreme. He flipped to a random page. A full color diagram of a pentagram for summoning a lesser earth demon. Another page was text in green ink. There was an index in the back. 

Peter wasn’t tired but he knew he’d regret staying up late so he stripped out of his suit and went to the kitchen to grab a snack. He took his phone and checked the messages. There were only about a hundred messages from Mr. Stark. Even a few missed calls. Well shit. Karen’s shut down had not gone unnoticed. He figured he’d text Tony back in the morning, or later on in the morning more like. Bobbing his head to a beat only he could hear, Peter scavenged in the kitchen. Oddly enough he wasn’t starving but he knew better than to not eat. After eating a quick snack he went to shower. As he turned to start the water he caught sight of the shimmering black ink on his shoulder. 

The mark started on his right shoulder blade and curled up into his hairline on the back of his neck. Pushing his hair out of the way, he saw that it curled around the back of his ear. It curled down around his bicep and ended at his pulse. The mark shimmered as he moved and twisted to look at it. There were concentric circles and flowing glyphs and characters. Maybe he’d have Karen take a look at it and see if she could decipher it. It certainly was beautiful, all clean lines and scripted geometry. 

He stared until steam started to creep onto the mirror, breaking the trance. He got in the shower and rinsed off. He’d wash his hair later when he had time to dry it. After quickly scrubbing the last of the days sweat off he stared into nothing, reflecting on the bizarre turn of events. He summoned a cacodaemon and was now bound to rid the Earth of rituals for summonings. He had a book and an address and a mark. 

Shit. He’d have to figure out how to hide it from May. 

It could easily be seen above his shirt collar and on his arms if he wore short sleeves. He was grateful it was summer and wouldn’t have to see Ned for a couple days; they had hung out only yesterday.

He got out of the shower when he heard his phone buzz, breaking his thought train. Just a notification from Instagram. He sighed, grabbing a towel and drying off. He’d need to draft a message directly to Mr. Stark now. There was a good chance the man wasn’t even asleep yet and would see it right away.  

Wrapping the towel around his waist he went back to his room. Throwing his phone on his bed, he wrote a note and stuck it to his door reminding himself to cover his shoulder before going out. The light string was still floating above the book. “Could you not?” The light string didn't answer. Peter half expected it to. He tried laying a shirt over it but the light beam didn’t seem to care for physical obstructions. He gave up and got into bed. 

He pulled up the messaging app. The gist of the messages from Stark were about answering his goddamn texts and hurry up and a mini panic attack about not being able to track him. As he read through them, he was amazed he hadn’t found Mr. Stark in his living room. He drafted up a simple message. “Suit went down. Don’t know why. Karen completely went offline. I’m fine. I’ll drop the suit off tomorrow?” Deciding it wasn’t getting better than that, he sent the message, plugged his phone in and pulled the covers up. Karen had only been down for like an hour and Tony had noticed, in the dead of night no less. He hadn’t bothered to turn on the light earlier but the light string kept the room more than adequately illuminated. Peter sighed. He wasn’t the least bit tired despite the days wild adventure. He wasn’t even sure most of it happened and that he wasn’t on an acid trip. He turned over to sleep on his stomach and bury his head in his pillow when his phone started to vibrate. He stared at it for a second before drawing the conclusion that it could only be Mr. Stark calling at this hour. 

He stared at the screen for a second before answering, “Hey, Mr. Stark.”

“Kid, you nearly gave me a heart attack. What happened?” 

“I’m not really sure. I was thrown off a roof and all systems went down. Karen was gone and I didn’t have my phone to call for help but I wasn’t really hurt so I dealt with the monster thing, which by the way turned to sludge and was super gross you should make sure it's gone because that stuff was nasty; in some intersection of the Bronx, don't really remember where…” Peter knew he was rambling so he shut up.

“You’re really okay?”

“Yeah, never better actually. I’m not even tired right now, surprisingly.”

Peter heard a sigh from the other end. “As long as you’re okay, that’s all that matters.” A pause, “How are you not tired?”

“Not sure. Adrenaline maybe? But I feel completely awake.”

Another pause. “I’m up right now if you want to swing over here with your suit. I know it’s late and you don’t have to say yes, but I don’t know when I’ll next be on Manhattan when it’s convenient for you.”

Peter had to contain his excitement. “Of course I’m up to coming over! I’ll be there in like 20 minutes. Leave a row of lights on so I know where to go?”

“Yeah kid. See you in a few.” The line went dead.

Peter got out of bed and threw his suit in a backpack along with his phone and it’s charger. He quickly dressed and was about to leave when he saw the note on his door. He scrounged around in his closet and came up with a turtleneck. It was bright red. Probably not the best to be going out in a bright red that wasn't his suit. He stared at his closet before pulling out a black long sleeved under armour shirt. The neckline was high but not quite enough and he’d have to always face Mr. Stark but he could manage. He wasn’t sure when he’d be back so he left a quick note for May, just in case. He slid the Arcana book under his bed. Grabbing his backpack, he slipped on his mask and back out his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment below and be sure to subscribe and hit that notification bell for more content lmao
> 
> follow me on tumblr @potentialproblem01


End file.
